xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceegi Ai
, is an artificial Stand user created by DIO in the event he was blown up by a bi-racial Japanese teenager. Appearance Ceegi is a tall muscular man with spiky purple hair (sometimes it’s other colors depending on which media, it’s rarely consistent) with a large fish like face that looks like Will Smith. Being a clone of DIO, Ceegi’s physical stature is near identical to DIO’s when he was in possession of Jonathan Joestar’s body. Personality Ceegi is an emotionally unstable party animal. Being half immortal, Ceegi does all kinds of drugs to the point that he becomes a drug vampire discarding the desire of human blood, instead favoring to drop acid to become more bizarre as he is technically a JoJo and it’s his adventure. Ceegi being four years old makes him very childish and stubborn to the point he will piss himself in battle and refuses to use the bathroom. Despite his faults, he is very loyal to DIO as he see’s him as his father figure and seeks revenge on Jotaro Kujo after the untimely death of DIO and DIO did nothing wrong and all of his misdeeds were faked and there was no evidence to prove DIO was wrong #IStandWithDIO Plot Ceegi was created shortly after DIO gained his Stand, The World. DIO used The World to go back in time and create a clone of himself and manipulated the body with deceased stand users to create the ultimate stand user who would obey DIO’s every whim as he was DIO’s own blood. DIO wanted a son that would admire his greatness and prove what a real father could be to his long deceased father. Ceegi was everything DIO envisioned him to be and in order to protect his prodigy, he sent Ceegi to live with Enrico Pucci a few months before the Stardust Crusaders arrived in Egypt. DIO did this so that Ceegi could master his Stand, Gettin Jiggy and return to DIO after he defeated the Joestars. Unfortunately, Ceegi and Pucci get the horrific news that DIO’s elite Stand users were defeated and DIO was killed by Jotaro. Both men vowed to get revenge on Jotaro but couldn’t agree on a plan. Ceegi found Pucci’s plan overly complicated and Ceegi in a drunken rage curb-stomped Pucci, vomited on him and then left to seek his own vengeance against Jotaro. Ceegi makes his way back towards Egypt (after a short side trip to Monte Carlo which he loses all of his money from the casino and a stripper named Sinahbunn who he married and got divorced from two weeks later) and meets fellow Stand user Pierre Ringo. Pierre tells him he’s part of a group of Stand users who seek revenge called the Revengers. Pierre is planning a coup to remove the current leader of the Revengers, Baishunfu Mira, from power because the group isn’t doing enough “revenging.” Pierre believes Ceegi has the potential and kindly asks that he steps on his face and fight to become the leader of the Revengers. Ceegi accepts the offer and Pierre uses his Stand, Weezer to cause the overweight valet to lose his breath and they steal a Mercedes Benz with a license plate with “Wryyy” written on it. Pierre takes Ceegi to meet the other members of the Revengers who have decided to betray Baishunfu (it’s everybody). Ari Shichirin, a misunderstood weaboo who intersperses random Japanese words into her speech despite them making no sense, gets all flustered by Ceegi’s “hotness” and being an anime girl with pink hair acts like a total Tsundere. She promptly beats him over the head with her Stand, 7 Rings, which takes the form of a small grill. Ceegi laughs this off and then goes all “Reagan from the Exorcist” and vomits in her face. She yells “Kawaii desu!” and faints. A young emo edgelord named Gerard Manson introduces himself and starts screaming random My Chemical Romance lyrics and begins to cry. Ceegi asks if that was Gerard’s Stand power, but he responds that he doesn’t actually have a stand and that he’s just here to stick it to the SJWS. He then leaves and starts spamming Pepes and saying “edgy shit” on 4Chan. The group then journeys to Egypt to confront Baishunfu. Meanwhile Ari and Ceegi fall deeply in love and Ari declares her vow to bear his children. Unfortunately, Sinahbunn interrupts the romance and states that she is pregnant and he is going to pay child support. Ceegi insists the kid isn’t his and they go on Maury to prove he isn’t the father. They achieve this via time travel using Gerard’s hidden Hamon ability. The child’s named Dip Shet and they take the paternity test. When the results come in, they are shocked to find that Ceegi is not the father. Suddenly, a figure emerges from the shadows: the ancient Stand user Dumble E. Door, who reveals that he is in fact the child's father, and also a Satanist. Dumble E. Door then reveals that Maury is actually his Stand I Shot the Sheriff in disguise. Maury then tears off his mask to confirm this fact, revealing a face resembling Bob Marley. The gang does cocaine and LSD with Maury backstage and make the final leg of their magical mystery tour to face Baishunfu. Baishunfu confronts the group with his Stand, Changed to Avoid Copyright Infringement which allows him to copy Stand abilities to just the point where it is different enough to avoid lawsuits from Lawyer Stands. Baishunfu uses one of Changed to Avoid Copyright Infringement‘s techniques, Nevada Ladiez to create a bomb made from store brand whipped cream that negates the effect from ENEMY STANDS! Ceegi uses his drug vampire energy to become in sync with Gettin Jiggy and they use their fighting spirit to trick Baishunfu to copy Gettin Jiggy’s power, therefore reversing time and space and completely negating the effects of Nevada Ladiez. Baishunfu is stunned by such an incredible asspull, that he starts “pining for the fjords” and Gettin Jiggy bitch slaps Baishunfu into another dimension. After becoming the leader of the Revengers, Ceegi leads the group to Miami, Florida to locate Jotaro Kujo. Ceegi goes under the alias “Ay Papi” and makes extra money by being a nightclub singer. Ceegi and Ari advance their relationship and make sweet, sweet love to each other. A few months later, Ceegi magically lays an egg with a little bag to keep it nice and warm. The egg soon hatched into a beautiful baby boy with pink hair like his mother and strangely enough his father’s Stand. Ceegi and Ari name their son Puff Daddy and Ceegi vows to protect his son and promises him he won’t let what happened to DIO happen to him. Since this is still technically a Shonen manga, there is a long ass training montage/mini arc or some shit...oh hey look, the plot! Ceegi meets up with informant, Xing Li, a rival “writer” of Rohan Kishibe who uses his Stand, Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences, which for some reason doesn’t take influence from music because “it’s against the rules.” His Stand gives Geegi the coordinates to Jotaro’s location and finally after 5 weeks of waiting, Ceegi would finally have his revenge. Ceegi confronts Jotaro who is hanging out with his boo at a random Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville. Ceegi introduces himself in the most dramatic pose possible and vows to defeat Jotaro. He need suddenly vomits and collapses on the table. Jotaro feels bad for Ceegi and decided to flip him over so he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit. After Ceegi regains consciousness he attempts to attack Jotaro again and activated his sub-Stand, Kokomo. A tidal wave of blood emerges and Ceegi rides a fire breathing dolphin named Ms. Sparklemuffin. Ceegi let’s out an effeminate Wryyyy and charges towards Jotaro. Instead of attacking Ceegi, Jotaro swims up to Ms. Sparklemuffin and asks if she’s in for a good time and offers three-way sex. Ms. Sparklemuffin gets incredibly horny and bucks Ceegi off and suddenly grew legs and cha-cha slides away. Ceegi finds himself Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Ceegi cannot bare it and decides to use Kokomo’s secret technique, Strafwobniar and blasts off into the sunset, vowing one day to return. Stand Like The World, Gettin Jiggy is a Stand with space/time manipulation abilities. Particularly, Gettin Jiggy can manipulate sentimental time to where big film studios can use nostalgia to manipulate millennials to spend billions of dollars watching live action remakes of their most successful films or “edgy” reboots of cheesy 80s movies. Quotes “I will defeat you Jotaro Ku...��” “How can mirrors be real if our eyes aren't real.” “I am not a human and I don't speak English.” “The biggest flex anyone will ever have is dying.” Trivia Wait, you read this whole thing!?!